Because of its characteristics such as mobility and ease of use, a mobile device such as a mobile phone is widely used by users.
At present, when a new event such as an incoming call, an incoming message or a schedule occurs on a mobile phone, the mobile phone usually makes the user perceive the new event through a mobile phone ring or vibration. When the user is walking and the surrounding environment is very noisy, if the mobile phone receives a new event at this moment, the user may be unable to perceive the ring or vibration triggered by the mobile phone, and thus the new event received by the mobile phone may not be processed in time. Even when the user walks to a quiet place or stands still, if the user does not watch the mobile phone, the user will not perceive such new events that are not processed in time. Additionally, when coming back home, the user usually puts the mobile phone in a place such as the bedroom, and then goes to the living room to watch TV. If a new event occurs on the mobile phone at this moment, the user may be unable to perceive the ring or vibration triggered by the mobile phone. Moreover, when returning to the bedroom, if the user does not watch the mobile phone, the user still cannot perceive the new events that are not processed in time.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventors find that a user is often unable to process in time the new event received by the mobile phone and thus considerable inconvenience is brought to the user.